Airbags are often used to protect occupants of a vehicle from injury during a collision involving the vehicle. An airbag system may often include an airbag and an inflator for providing the airbag with a gas to inflate the airbag. Upon involvement in a collision, the airbag may be rapidly inflated to create a cushion between the occupant and interior surfaces of the vehicle.